The Monster and the girl
by Kane3950
Summary: Dolph break up with Aj after she cost him a title shot. She goes and cry to Kane tell Aj she should have a better boy friend Big E remains loyal to Aj
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Break up  
Raw after Money in the Bank  
Dolph just broke up with Aj because she cost him the title shot. She ran off crying she went down a hall to her best friend Kane. Kane is her only true knock on the door and Kane open and see Aj crying  
Kane ask his friend what is wrong.  
Aj said dolph broke up with me  
Kane said come to me also he dumber then he looks if he dumped you  
Aj said really  
Kane said Aj you need a real man in your life one that will protect you and not dump you after one someone that will care for you  
Aj said I know the perfect man then  
Kane said who  
Aj reply you silly  
Kane then picked Aj up and carried her to his motorcycle ( the big red monster ) they went to the mall to get something to eat. Then headed back to hotel to play some video games. Kane is not good with video games but Kane loves to see Aj Lee lee beat Kane in wwe 12 13 and a copy of 14 Aj Lee got from Kane for a birthday present. Kane and Aj have a plan to get back at Dolph. Big E stayed loyal to Aj Lee. Kane and Big E both care for Big E care for her like an older brother care for his younger care for her like a girl friend. Kane had a match against John Cena. Kane and Aj was going to be the most powerful power couple in WWE. Aj as the Diva Champion. Kane as Wwe champion.  
Hope you like please review


	2. Chapter 2 Power Couple

Chapter 2 Power Couple  
Well Kane destroyed Cena in the ambulance match on raw for the wwe championship. Vince hated Kane been the champ he begin to plan against Kane. Aj lee was so happy that her boy friend is the wwe champ.  
Kane said to the wwe universe Aj and I will be the most powerful power couple in the wwe.  
Triple H loved that Vince hates Kane and Aj as our champs. Triple H plans to destory and Kane after raw was over went to found Big E to see how he is doing with his part of the plan.  
Aj and Kane went back to their hotel room. Aj got a call from Triple H asking if she wanted to be the new GM of raw because Triple H and Stephanie have taken over the WWE.  
Aj said sure to the job( Also she get to keep the diva title)  
So next week on raw Aj was called in HHH office  
He asked if she would play a victim in the new storyline it would be that Big Show kidnap her and then Kane will go and save to get the rivalrie between Kane and Show going for Payback  
Aj said I will have to ask Kane

please review


	3. Chapter 3 The road to Payback

Chapter 3 road to pay back

(Kane agreed to the storyline against Big Show. He was currently in the ring awaiting the arrival of his opponent, Damien Sandow. As Sandow entered the ring, Big Show appeared on the Titantron.

"Kane, I have your little girlfriend here with me." The camera zoomed in on AJ Lee, tied up in a chair, thrashing and pleading with her eyes for Kane to help. Big Show moved the camera back towards himself. "If you want to see her again, come to your hotel room." In a fit of rage, Kane destroyed Sandow, pretending as if the Intellectual Savior of the Masses was really the World's Largest Athlete.

When Kane arrived to his hotel room, he was ambushed and subsequently double teamed by the Big Show and Mark Henry, Suddenly, the lights went out in the hotel room and he heard two massive thuds to the ground. When the lights came back on, he saw that his brother had helped him. Silently thanking his older brother, Kane went over to AJ and untied her.

"I'm not defending my title against you yet, Show," Kane declared. "But if you and Henry have the guts, me and my brother will put our tag team titles on the line.")


	4. Chapter 4 Payback

Chapter 4 Payback  
Well It was the Sunday of Payback. To start off the night is was Damien sandow vs Codie Rhodes for the money in the bank. It was a great between the two superstars but Damien retained the money in the bank. In the locker room Show and Henry was talking to 3 men. Kane commandedthat Aj stays in her office and do not go down to ringside. Kane was heading to his dressing room when he was ambushed by Ryback,Tensai, Damien. Undertaker found his brother on the ground in the back. Undertaker went to talk to Aj. Aj cried " Big show and Mark Henry must been behind the attack" Undertaker knew he must defend the tag title in a 1 on 2 handicap match. It was time for the main event of the night Undertaker vs Show and Henry. To start the match off it was Undertaker vs Big show. Undertaker had control over Big Show before Ryback,Tensai, Damien came and interfere soon we seen Kane, Stone Cold, Mick Foley, and, Shawn came to even the playing field. Vince came out and change the match to a 5 on 5 survive series match. Kane and Show started in the ring. Kane having control of Big show went for the Tombstone Piledriver to put Big Show tagged in his Brother Undertaker. Ryback was next for Team Show. Ryback and Undertaker neither could take control of the went and tagged in Damien. Undertaker tombstone Damien to put away Damien. Undertaker tagged HBK in next was Mark Henry. Henry use The world strongest slam and pin Hbk. Mick Foley came and use the Mandle claw to put away Henry. Stone Cold was tagged in to fight Tensai they were evenly match but then Stone cold use the Stunner to win the match. Aj ran end to hug Kane.


	5. Chapter 5 Raw after Payback

Chapter 5 Monday Night Raw  
This is the Monday Night Raw after Payback. People are still talking about the great main event of Team Kane vs Team Show. Tonight main event is a rematch Big E vs Alberto Del rio for the World Heavyweight championship. Big E won last night by a DQ because he was attack by Dolph. Tonight if Ziggler come out and cause problems Big E will win the heavyweight championship. Aj Lee and HHH came out to Anounce that tonight will be the debut of the Mix tag title. The tournament will begin to crown the first ever Mixed Tag Champions. First is Zack Ryder and Eve vs Naomi and Jimmy Uso.  
Zack Ryder started the match. Jimmy Uso went for the frog splash to win the and Kaitlyn was next they fought Aj and Kane. The two best friends Aj and Kaitlyn started out the match they was giving it all their power. Then they tagged in Sheamus and Kane.  
Kane went for the big boot to get him to the ground. Then went for the pin got a count of went for the brogue kick. Kane dunked out of the way then went for the chokeslam and won the match. They are four went to the ring and celebrated the now for the main event. Big E vs Alberto del rio. Big E was in control of the match and was going for the Big end when Aj Lee came out and say "ref you are being replace by Kane" Kane counted for the pin for Big E to win. Kane said " Now we control The most powerful titles in the company."  
Kane - WWE Champion  
Aj Lee- Diva Champion  
The Brothers of Destrustion- Tag Team Champions  
Big E- heavyweight Champion  
Triple H and Stephanie called them the faces of the WWE  
Please review


End file.
